


I'm a little Dysfunctional

by Ilovestereknjazz



Series: Sterek-ized [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Stiles&Derek, Hospital Scene AU, M/M, Overlooked AU, Season 3 Episode 10 AU, Sterek-ized, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They would take a bullet for each other." --Tyler Hoechlin on the Sterek relationship.</p>
<p>Derek becomes Stiles' punching bag at the hospital when Stiles yells at Derek because Jennifer took the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a little Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> "Sterek-ized" version of the emotional mini-Sterek hospital scene in "Overlooked"

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Derek was yelling when he looked back to see Stiles stopping and all Derek could do was yell, "STILES!"

Derek ran towards Stiles as Stiles hid behind the door and all of a sudden the 'Evil Twins' as Stiles always called them were standing in his way and next thing he knows in Stiles hitting them on the head with a bat and the bat breaking. This boy was going to be the death of Derek! Why can't he just listen and do as he's told!? Luckily Scott was using his brain today and Derek saw his eyes go towards the lights and Derek understood as he pushed Scott towards the light to electrocute the twins. They all ran to the room where Peter had taken Cora. Derek quickly locked the door when he heard Peter's quiet,"Where's the big guy?"

"He's close," Derek replied, trying to be quiet and listen to where he actually was. Derek couldn't hear much, which meant the twins were still down from the electrocution.

"What about Ms. Blake?" asked Stiles. Scott just replied by shrugging so Stiles kept going, "What does that mean? What's it mean? Like she's...gone? Are you kidding me?"

Derek knew Stiles was upset but them getting caught wasn't going to help Stiles' father at all, so he tried to be gentle and just said, "shhhhhh....QUIET!" Derek thought he was being gentle but no, this seem to agitate Stiles even more. Well, Stiles was now all up in his face saying, "Me be quiet? Huh? Me? You're telling ME what to do now? When your psychotic and mass murdering girlfriend, the second one you dated by the way, has MY dad tied up somewhere waiting to be ritually sacrificed?"

Derek could only stare. This boy who was so scared of Derek when he was just a beta is talking so harshly to him when he's an Alpha? Stiles was a part of Derek's pack and this is definitely NOT how you talk to your Alpha! Nobody should be able to talk to his Alpha that way. Unless you were shifting your allegiance from one alpha to another or trying to kill your alpha to become an alpha, you don't talk to your alpha that way. Granted Stiles was a human and didn't feel the same instinct like the wolves, but Stiles had always been so scared of Derek. But now that Derek thinks back, Stiles stopped being scared of Derek when Derek became the Alpha. Stiles was always just intimidated and fascinated but always stood up to Derek and voiced his opinions. Derek had ignored it at first, but then we figured out why he was so protective of the teen. It was because Stiles was--

"Stiles! They're still out there!" Scott was saying and with that Stiles turned towards Scott.

"And they want HER! Which means now we don't have her either!" Stiles said to Scott and then he turned around to face Derek and said, "Which means now my dad & Cora are BOTH dead!"

Derek watched Stiles storm out the room with that. Derek could see the tears pooling up into Stiles' eyes, so Derek followed him out the door. He say Stiles turn around the corner and Derek easily caught up to him and quickly pushed him into another room before the twins magically showed up again! Derek wouldn't be able to protect Stiles alone against two alphas.

"What you doing!? Leave me alone!" Stiles said trying to get his wrists out of Derek's hands and then Stiles yanked his hands and he punched Derek and winced as his hand started hurting and Derek tried to catch Stiles' hand but Stiles started punching his chest as he said, "It's all your fault! It's all your fault, Derek! Why did you have to be with her?? Why!!? She took my dad, Derek! She took him! I stood there helpless and weak trying to open a door, a god damn door, she blocked the fucking door and took my dad! Why did have to be my dad?? Why, Derek!!? Tell me! Tell me, please!"

Derek let Stiles hit him. Derek became that punching bag Stiles needed so bad, but Stiles was crying now and Derek didn't what to do with a crying Stiles so he just stood there until Derek felt Stiles sliding down slowly. He was whispering something.

•------------------------------•

Stiles let all his anger out and then he just lost it and began crying and felt his knees weaken as he start sliding down with hands still clutching Derek's Henley. "When the Kanima was killing everyone around, all I did was lay there. I couldn't even protect my own father! When Peter offered me the bite, I was so sure I had made the right choice by staying human because I was so sure I couldn't live with the power, but that night, seeing my father and lying paralyzed on the floor, it made me realize how big of a mistake I had made. If I had accepted the bite, maybe I could've protected my father. And look where he is today? Jennifer took him Derek! She took him! When I decided to tell my father about the Supernatural in this town, his life gets in danger! Why am I such a trouble, Derek! First my mother, now my father! I can't loose both of my parents, Derek! I told Scott I don't want to my father but I knew I had to, and now that I did, look where that got me! If I hadn't left the house that night and Peter hadn't bitten Scott, my father will be safe right now! It's all my fault Derek! It's all my fault!"

•--------------------------------•

Derek slid down and looked at the heart breaking sight in front of his eyes! Derek was listening to Stiles' self-loathing and it was so hard not to reach out and comfort him like Stiles had comforted Derek after Boyd's death. Derek couldn't bring himself to touch the teen though. He knew he was going to say something wrong. What would he say? He heard Stiles talk about the Kanima and when had Peter offered the bite to Stiles? It made Derek angry at his uncle because Derek knew that Peter must've said exactly what would lead Stiles to this self-questioning and doubting stage.

"It's all my fault Derek! It's all my fault!" Stiles was saying when Derek pulled Stiles into his chest and said, "it's not your fault, Stiles, none of it is. You didn't know what was out there! If anything it's Peter's fault for ruining your young lives, it's Jennifer's fault for trying to use us as bait for her revenge, it's my fault for not protecting you and my pack, but it's not your fault Stiles! It was never your fault! You tried to warn your dad and he has every right to know, but all those other sacrifices didn't know anything Stiles, so no, it's not your fault at all" Derek noticed how Stiles was clinging to Derek's arm and how Stiles' head was resting on Derek's shoulder. It was calming Derek is such an emotional situation. He has tried to stay away from emotion, but this was a very vulnerable moment for not only Derek but also his wolf. His wolf was whining and wanted to cheer up the teen. His wolf couldn't take the sight of Stiles crying. Stiles should be happy. He deserves all the happiness in the world. Stiles crying was putting his wolf on an edge. It did a lot of things to the wolf to see his m---

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts when Stiles mumbled, "we should go back. We need a plan to save everyone and everyone knows I come up with the best plans." Derek smiled at Stiles' attempt to lighten the mood. Derek quickly released Stiles and helped Stiles get up and Derek checked for the twins as Stiles cleaned the now dried up tears from his face. Derek could hear Jennifer saying, "I was trying to protect myself! You can't blame me for that." Derek's temper rose once again as he heard the woman's voice again and walked in through the door.

•---------------------------------•

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like they rushed Stiles' breakdown and I remember Hoechlin saying that he wished there was a scene in which he could be Stiles' punching bag when the Sheriff was taken by the Darach. So I thought it was appropriate that I attempt to write a scene so emotional.
> 
> Please comment below and let me know how you liked it. I'm still a fairly new writer and I know how difficult it can be to write emotional scenes, so comments and criticism are highly appreciated! Thanks guys! <3


End file.
